


Braid

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ayyy it's another kakashi braids tenzou's hair fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The last time this happened, Kakashi had almost let Tenzou pull her mask down.





	

“Who the hell did this?” Kakashi says, knocking Tenzou's braid against the back of her hand. “It's awful. No craftsmanship at all.”

Tenzou holds her braid rather protectively. “Yugao did, senpai,” she says. “He said he wanted to practice for Hayate and I just didn't bother to take it out.”

Kakashi's obviously frowning under her mask. The braid is messy, stray locks of hair and loops sticking out pretty much everywhere; the only thing about it that looks good is the tie at the end, which is a fitting green color. It's practically an insult. “Come on,” she says, putting her hands on her hips and cocking a hip to the side. “I'm gonna redo it.”

Tenzou looks at her incredulously, but follows her to the nearest bench anyway. She sits next to her, facing away towards a wall of lockers diagonal to them, and tries not to hum in contentment when she feels Kakashi's fingers gently run through her hair.

She fails. She sheepishly grins as Kakashi laughs, glad that Kakashi can't see the embarrassment on her face. “It _has_ been a while,” Kakashi remarks more to herself than anything, and starts sifting Tenzou's hair into three parts.

They lapse into a silence, not uncomfortable, and Tenzou finds herself closing her eyes as Kakashi works. This is very familiar territory for each of them, unexplored for some time but easily retread; the last time this happened, Kakashi had almost let Tenzou pull her mask down. Tenzou wonders if she'd let her pick up where they'd left off then, and her mind begins to drift towards what might happen after.

Kakashi suddenly chuckles softly, ripping Tenzou out of thoughts that had been deeper than she'd realized. “What is it, Kakashi-senpai?” she asks.

“Mm, nothing,” Kakashi says, and Tenzou can hear the smile in her voice. “I was just remembering how you had that really short hair when you were younger. You looked like a boy; it was adorable.”

Tenzou's really, _really_ glad that Kakashi can't see her face. “Senpai, really…,” she grumbles, feeling her cheeks turn red.

“It's true. But,” Kakashi says, already finishing the braid with Yugao's tie, “I like you either way.”

Tenzou takes a moment to run a hand over her new braid—flawless and smooth, as per usual when it's Kakashi's hands that are the ones that mold it. Her hand brushes Kakashi's as it reaches the end. “Thank you,” she says, turning to finally look at her.

“Of course,” Kakashi says with a grin, her mask still, unfortunately, on. “Don't be afraid to come to me when Yugao wants to practice on you again.”

Tenzou laughs. “I won't,” she says, and she doesn't think she'd imagined the hope in Kakashi's tone.


End file.
